The Cat's Prey
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Kenma loves Shouyou, but he's not good with emotions and physical contact. So when they finally get together (thanks to Kuroo), he finds a way to still enjoy their relationship fully by turning the sexual aspect into a game - a game of trust. dom!Kenma/sub!Shouyou slash
HQ! || KenShou || HQ! || KenShou || The Cat's Prey || KenShou || HQ! || KenShou || HQ!

Title: The Cat's Prey – Kenma's New Favorite Game

Fandom: Haikyuu!

HQ! Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Haruichi Fundate. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, BDSM, praise kink, over-stimulation, orgasm denial, toys, phone sex, spanking

Main Pairing: KenShou

Haikyuu! Characters:

 _Karasuno High_ : Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio, Yachi Hitoka, Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi, Nishinoya Yuu, Tanaka Ryuunosuke

 _Nekoma High_ : Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsuro, Haiba Lev, Yamamoto Taketora, Inuoka So

Summary: Kenma wasn't good with people or feelings. Yet even he recognized that he was slowly and surely falling in love. The only problem now is how to make the boy he loved his.

I've had this headcanon for how Kenma deals with physical contact and a relationship for a while and really needed to write it down. Though I gotta thank **Kurotori Anri** for encouraging me to publish it. Thus, this is dedicated to you.

 **The Cat's Prey**

 _Kenma's New Favorite Game_

Kenma had been forced to tag along with some of his team members to go get burgers. Well, he did enjoy being with his team – his friends – but it still was a bit uncomfortable for him to be among so many people. He didn't like being in a public place like a restaurant. Even less so a fast food restaurant, because there were many of his age in such places – and it were the people of his age that he had real problems with, because they just didn't understand him and what they didn't understand, they didn't like. He remembered vividly how his elementary school and middle school time had been. But when he was out with the team, things seemed so much better. It also helped that he had a little distraction. Every now and again, his phone would buzz with a text from Shouyou.

They had been texting ever since the first match between Karasuno and Nekoma. Every day. Most of them were just really random things like how many tosses Shouyou had spiked that day, or selfies of Shouyou and his little sister Natsu, updates on Karasuno's training, what Shouyou had for lunch. It really spanned every topic that could cross the hyperactive ginger's mind.

The weird thing? Kenma didn't mind. Normally, Kenma hated everything that distracted him from his games. Normally, volleyball games were pretty boring to him. Normally, he hated overly affectionate people because he didn't know how to deal with them. Yet Shouyou was something else entirely. The boy had wormed his way into Kenma's heart right from the first time they had met. People avoided him, or whispered behind his back, because he basically hid behind his consoles or phone, because he was a little weird and shy around strangers. None of that stopped Shouyou though. A phenomenon Kenma had experienced once before – with Kuroo. But Shouyou was so very unlike Kuroo, because Shouyou was this ball of brightly shining energy hat sought affection, while Kuroo was just content with having dragged Kenma out of the house. Shouyou? He would be all over Kenma right now, hanging over his shoulder to see what Kenma was playing. And Kenma? He wouldn't even mind. He'd probably even smile a little bit, because it was so easy to excite Shouyou and his warm, brown eyes would sparkle so brilliantly when he was excited.

"Ne, ne, does Kenma-senpai have a girlfriend?", asked Lev curiously as Kenma's phone buzzed for the fifth time since they had sat down in the burger chain. "Is she cute?"

"I don't know, I'd say he's pretty cute", mused Kuroo with a teasing grin.

"Kenma-senpai has a boyfriend?", asked Lev, blinking slowly. "Who is it?"

"That chibi-chan from Karasuno", snickered Yamamoto, emptying his milkshake.

"Oh", nodded Lev in understanding. "So that's why he was all over our team, huh?"

"Shouyou is great!", exclaimed Inuoka, waving his arms around a little. "And he's really good for Kenma! He's been way more sociable since he met Shouyou. And I think he enjoys practice more."

"Shouyou isn't my boyfriend", muttered Kenma annoyed while typing a reply.

"Ri—ight", snorted Kuroo with a teasing grin, nudging his best friend. "You willingly put your PSP away when your phone buzzes with a text from him. And you get _excited_ when he's around. For the training camp, for example. You got all eager, fixating the door until it revealed your chibi-chan."

Kenma huffed in exasperation, at least until his phone showed the next text from Shouyou – _Looking forward 2 the training camp! :D_ – which didn't fail to make him smile again.

/break\

"I'm sure you're looking forward to seeing your boyfriend, right, Hinata-kun?"

Yachi had an innocent and friendly smile on her lips as she sat in front of Hinata, body twisted so she could look at the short ginger. Hinata, who was sitting next to Kageyama, instantly looked up from his phone when he heard Tanaka and Noya snickering behind him. Kageyama just snorted.

"Eh?", asked Hinata completely confused. "N—Nani?"

"Your boyfriend. The... blonde, from Nekoma", elaborated Yachi, blinking slowly.

"Oh! Kenma!", exclaimed Hinata, a bright smile at the mention of his friend. "Wait. Boyfriend?"

"The only times you don't have your phone in your hand is during practice", snorted Kageyama.

"Barely even during those", added Tanaka amused.

"Yeah, you're like nearly as obsessed with Kozume-kun as you are with volleyball", added Noya.

Though to their confusion and amusement, Hinata just looked a bit puzzled. "We're friends."

"Wait. You're telling us you're not just not dating Kozume-kun, you're also not even aware of what it is that is going on between you two...?", butted Asahi in, looking surprised.

"What... should be going on?", asked Hinata, tilting his head cutely.

"You're such a _moron_ ", muttered Kageyama and snorted again.

"Hinata-kun", stated Sugawara in a soft voice. "Do you _really_ see Kozume-kun the same way as you see... Kageyama, or Noya, or me? Does seeing him make you feel the same way as seeing us?"

Hinata scrunched his eyebrows up, tilting his head in the other direction. "He... makes me really happy, because he always pays attention to me, like what I do or say is really important or something. And I like spending time with him a lot. I like spending time with you guys too! But it's... somehow... different with Kenma? I dunno."

"And that's just it", supplied Sawamura, rolling his eyes nearly fondly. "You like him, but more than a friend. That's why Yachi-chan and most of us thought that you're dating Nekoma's setter."

"...Dating...", repeated Hinata, head now tilted into the other direction again.

The rest of his team could see the wheels turning in Hinata's head as he seemingly for the first time contemplated the idea of dating Kozume Kenma. His face took a decidedly darker red the longer he thought about the matter, until it looked ready to explode. Sugawara smiled fondly as he watched Hinata come to a very important realization. This week was going to be very interesting indeed.

/break\

Kenma didn't understand. It was the evening after the first day of training camp and all he could do was stare at his phone. His last text from Shouyou had been from this morning. Nothing since then. At first he had thought it was because Shouyou was bus-sick again, as he always got when on the way to a game. But then Karasuno had arrived and Shouyou had been avoiding him all day. And when the teams parted ways for the night, Shouyou didn't send any kind of explanation either.

"Yo. What got you all upset and knitted-browed?", inquired Kuroo as he sat down next to Kenma.

"I... am not really sure if Shouyou is angry with me?", offered Kenma very reluctant, legs drawn up against his chest and arms around them. "He hasn't returned my texts since this morning and I feel like he was avoiding me all day. What if..."

Kenma didn't finish the sentence, but he didn't need to. Kuroo knew his best friend well enough to know what he wanted to say. What if he had weirded Shouyou out? Others had often edged on with Kenma, finding him weird and thus staying away from him. Kuroo huffed and glared.

"No way. That little weirdo is too fond of you", objected Kuroo with all the certainty of the world.

He got up, with determination as he headed out. "Where are you going?"

"Out", replied Kuroo, a plan forming in his mind.

He headed downstairs and to where Karasuno was staying. Without knocking, he barged in, startling the boys sitting in a circle. Hinata looked up at him with those large, confused and innocent eyes. If not for the upset Kenma upstairs, Kuroo would say that it was impossible to stay mad at Hinata when he was looking so carefree and innocent. But this was about Kuroo's best friend and even though he had grown decidedly fond of Hinata ever since the chibi had become Kenma's friend, his friendship with Kenma still outweighed any fondness.

"Oi, chibi-chan, we gotta talk", barked Kuroo out, glaring at the ginger.

Hinata looked like the crow that was short of being eaten by a big, hungry cat. Another glare and Hinata was up and running, very confused yet still obediently following Kuroo outside. Once they were alone, Kuroo cornered Hinata against the wall, hands on either side of Hinata's head.

"W—What's wrong?", asked Hinata nervously, stomach knotting up.

"I dunno. You tell me", ordered Kuroo with a very nasty look on his face. "You've been dodging Kenma all day. Now he's worried he did something to upset you. So, you're gonna give me a hell of a good reason why you dodged him, or else I'll pluck your feathers, chibi crow."

To Kuroo's confusion, all Hinata did was blush an incredible shade of ruby-red, dodging him. "I..."

"Spill. It", growled Kuroo, nudging Hinata a bit roughly.

"I—I... I...", stammered Hinata before gulping hard. "I kinda realized that I liked Kenma, like a lot, like not as a friend, but I dunno what to do and now it's weird to look at him because he kinda looks different to me now, like he's more bright and when I look at him, I wanna... kiss him... B—But I can't, it'd freak him out, because I know it already freaks him out when I hug him, so I thought I'd just avoid him so I won't do anything that may upset him!"

It took Kuroo a moment to take in what had just been rushed out by Hinata way too fast for human ears. Kuroo's eyes widened in realization as it dawned on him. Hinata was simply returning Kenma's feelings, but apparently the little ginger was even more awkward about his emotions than Kenma. Kuroo would not have thought that possible. He snorted, laughing a bit as he took a step back. Hinata still looked afraid that Kuroo would eat him. His yelp was downright adorable as Kuroo threw him over his shoulder and carried him upstairs.

"W—Wait! What are you doing? Where are we going?", asked Hinata nervously. "A—Are you going to kill me and then hide my body? I'm sorry I made Kenma upset, really!"

Kuroo barked out a laughter as he continued his way until he reached the room where Nekoma was staying. When he opened the door, Kenma looked up at him wide-eyed and surprised. So did the little group of Inuoka, Yamamoto and Haiba, who sat in a corner playing cards.

"What... Did you kidnap Hinata-kun?", asked Haiba surprised.

"Yes", confirmed Kuroo and walked over to Kenma, ceremonially dumping Hinata in Kenma's lap. "Here, that's yours. He's been avoiding you because he _likes_ you and seems too dumb to figure out how to behave around someone he likes. All others; clear the room. Captain's order. _Now_."

The other three were out of the room within a second and Kuroo followed them. He threw a last smirk and wink at Kenma before leaving the room and closing the door. Kenma stared wide-eyed at the closed door, before movement alerted him to the boy in his lap. When Kenma turned to stare down at Hinata, he blushed brightly. Those chocolate-brown eyes were so large and warm and innocent as Shouyou stared up at him, cheeks dusted a delicate pink.

"You... like me?", asked Kenma slowly, reaching out to pat Shouyou's hair.

Shouyou squeezed his eyes shut and nodded wildly, the delicate pink turning into a crimson red. "Y—Yeah. I think I did for a while now, b—but I'm dumb? I didn't realize until Sugawara-kun pointed out to me how I... behave. A—Around you. And then I didn't _know_ how to behave around you anymore, like realizing I like you made me forget how to work. I didn't know what to write in the messages. I had started replying like two dozen times, but my brain just went gaaah and I didn't know what to say without giving something away. A—And when I saw you, my heart went all thump-thump-thump and I didn't know what to do so I ran. I—I'm so sorry. You're one of my best friends and I don't wanna lose you and I didn't mean to!"

Despite himself, Kenma had to smile. It was weird, one day of no texts from Shouyou had already made him miss the ginger so much. And seeing Shouyou ramble was just so Shouyou, it made Kenma happy. His hand slipped down to cup Shouyou's cheek and his smile widened when the ginger nuzzled into the touch. Shouyou was extremely affectionate. So much the opposite of Kenma, but somehow, Shouyou's affections were infectious. Different from others who were so casual about touching, because Shouyou seemed to soak them up. Just like Kenma was soaking up Shouyou's sunshine-smiles and the warmth the boy seemed to radiate.

"I like you too, Shouyou", assured Kenma, his voice a soft whisper. "No, actually. I _love_ you."

He had been so nervous about this for weeks now, but hearing Shouyou ramble like that, so bravely and nervously revealing his feelings, had given Kenma the courage he so direly needed. He slowly leaned down until his lips met Shouyou's. At first, the ginger was unmoved, but after Kenma put a bit more pressure into the kiss, Shouyou started to slowly move along with him. Kenma's arms found their way around Shouyou's waist, adjusting the shorter boy. Shouyou complied, wiggling around until he rested with his knees on either side of Kenma's body. The ginger laid his arms around Kenma's neck and tilted his head so they could easily deepen their kiss. By the time they parted, Shouyou was pleasantly flushed and panting hard. This was a very tempting picture.

This was the kind of reward Kenma liked. And it was the moment he realized something. This was like one of his games. He had to push buttons and if he got the right combination, he would be rewarded with victory, with a prize. Somehow, Kenma instantly liked this and wondered if there were different levels to this game too. If deep kissing got him this kind of reward, what would he get for more? Not now, but later. Some day. He couldn't wait to try as many things as possible with his Shouyou and see him even more flustered, more breathless.

"A—Are... Does that mean we're... boyfriends now?", asked Shouyou, biting his lower lip.

Kenma laughed before kissing the top of Shouyou's head. "Yeah. We are."

Shouyou hummed pleased and batted his eyelashes at Kenma. "So... can we... cuddle? I—I know you don't really like all the touching and stuff, but..."

Kenma smiled and got more comfortable before pulling Shouyou against his chest, playing with the fluffy hair again. "I don't mind as long as it's with you, Shou-chan."

/break\

Dating Kenma was kind of a bit complicated, because they didn't live in the same city. But they managed to see each other at least every second weekend. Either Shouyou would drive out to Tokyo, or Kenma would come and visit him. Both their teams knew about their relationship and everyone seemed very cheerful and happy for them, which was a huge relief for Shouyou.

"Are you going to visit your boyfriend today?", asked Tanaka teasingly.

Hinata just blushed and ducked his head, causing the team to laugh as they headed home as a collective. Sugawara leaned over to ruffled Hinata's hair affectionately, smiling.

"He makes you really happy, huh?", asked Sugawara fondly.

Hinata nodded wildly, smiling brightly at him before fishing out a necklace from under his shirt. "Look! That was in the mail yesterday! He wrote me a letter and said it was so I could have him with me even when he wasn't really! Isn't that sweet of him?"

Smirking amused, Sugawara raised one eyebrow as he looked at the necklace. It was simple gold, with the Latin letters spelling out _KENMA_. There was a little pendants hanging next to the name, obviously added afterward, a round volleyball. Sugawara shook his head as he looked at Hinata.

"Yeah, very pretty", agreed Sugawara to humor Hinata.

"But that's seriously possessive, huh?", inquired Tanaka, face scrunched up.

"Eh?", grunted Hinata confused, tilting his head.

"He literally put his name on you, Shouyou", laughed Noya, patting Hinata's back. "It's like he's trying to tell others 'Back off, this one is already taken'. That is rather possessive."

They observed Hinata curiously to see his reaction, but all he did was shrug. "I guess so. But I don't mind. I mean, I _am_ his, so there's nothing wrong with showing it, right?"

"Man, that sounds like it's rather feisty between the sheets with you", teased Tanaka.

"Feisty?", echoed Hinata innocently, tilting his head, before blushing. "W—Wait, between the sheets? We didn't d—do anything yet! We only kiss and cuddle and h—hold hands!"

"Ah, innocent first love", sighed Tanaka dreamily, wrapping one arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"But why do you think we'd be feisty in bed?", asked Hinata confused.

"You should ask Kozume-kun about that", suggested Sugawara with a snicker.

Hinata nodded, though he was still confused. He was going to ask Kenma tonight.

/break\

Kenma's parents often traveled for work, so Kenma often had the house to himself. Normally, those were the weekends he'd call upon Shouyou to come over. Just like this weekend. Shouyou smiled as he laid curled together on the couch in the living room, his head resting in Kenma's lap. They were watching a movie, though Kenma was more busy playing a game. Occasionally, Kenma would run his fingers through Hinata's hair, patting it in a nearly praising manner for staying still.

"You were unusually... quiet during the movie", commented Kenma as the end credits rolled.

Hinata shrugged and waited a moment as he sat up. Kenma smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him softly, patting his head again. The kisses continued along Hinata's jawline, making him whimper.

"Good boy", hummed Kenma softly before kissing Shouyou's nose.

There was a delectable blush again. Something Kenma had noticed even during the training camp. Shouyou would blush and duck his head, act a bit shy yet filled with pride whenever Kenma praised him. So now it was a game to Kenma to see how much he could fluster Shouyou. He was, in lack of a better term, training Shouyou. When Shouyou did something that pleased Kenma – like letting him finish a movie in peace – he'd shower Shouyou with kisses and touches and praise. It made the ginger blossom, really, and Kenma loved it. Loved watching it, being the cause of it.

"C—Can... we go to your room, Kenma?", asked Shouyou pleadingly.

"Sure, Shou-chan", chuckled Kenma, eyes sparkling.

They were ascending to the next level, then. Kenma loved when he completed a level so easily. Then again, by now he knew exactly which combination of button-pushes Shouyou needed to completely fall apart beneath him. Smiling, he kissed Shouyou softly and got up. Shouyou was like an eager puppy as he followed Kenma upstairs and to Kenma's bedroom. Kissing Shouyou, Kenma gently pushed the ginger down onto the bed, where Shouyou came to rest with slightly spread legs so Kenma could sit between them. Deepening the kiss, Kenma tugged on Shouyou's shirt. They had made out with their shirts off plenty of times now, though never below the waist, aside from a little above-clothes groping. Kenma ran one hand along Shouyou's side, curving behind to rest his hand on Shouyou's round, firm ass. Shouyou eagerly hooked his leg around Kenma's waist, twisting his body so Kenma had better access. Kenma had already noticed that Shouyou _really_ liked it when Kenma touched his butt. Shouyou moaned softly as Kenma squeezed him. Shouyou's soft moans were some of Kenma's favorite sounds. His free hand roamed over Shouyou's now bare chest, circling his sensitive nipples. Kenma started circling the left nipple, pinching it and twisting it a bit. The blonde dragged his lips along Shouyou's neck, biting and sucking to leave a nice hickey there. He continued his way down to the right nipple, wrapping his lips around it. His tongue circled it and teeth nibbled on it. With his one nipple being bitten and the other being twisted, Shouyou was left whimpering softly, bucking up into the touch. _This_ was Kenma's favorite sound.

"You're wearing the necklace", hummed Kenma pleased, licking over Shouyou's nipple once.

"Uhu. You gave it to me", replied Shouyou with a nod, as though that was all the reason needed.

Kenma grinned and leaned up and kissed Shouyou tenderly. "Good boy. It looks good on you."

Shouyou would always blush when Kenma called him a 'good boy', which was why he liked doing it. Leaning back down, Kenma turned his attention back onto his boyfriend's nipples. His other hand was kneading Shouyou's butt to turn the whimpers and moans louder.

"K—Kenma?", interrupted Shouyou, sounding oddly unsure.

Kenma stopped immediately. He didn't want Shouyou uncomfortable or unsure, because to him that equaled the most monumental loss Kenma could picture. And Kenma loved winning. Of course he was aware that Shouyou wasn't some kind of game, but this analogy made the whole physical thing between them much more interesting for Kenma, who had never truly enjoyed physical contact.

"What's wrong, Shou-chan?", asked Kenma concerned, looking down at his lover.

"I—It's... uh...", mumbled Shouyou, sounding nervous and embarrassed.

He stared down, to be more precise he was staring at his own erection. That wasn't a rare thing. Having his ass groped and his nipples teased was always enough to get Shouyou hard. At first, they had simply stopped there, then Shouyou had started walking out into the bathroom, sometimes for a cold shower, other times to jerk off. These days, it was normally Kenma jerking him off.

"Do you want me to take care of this?", inquired Kenma, motioning to the tend.

"I want... I just... I thought...", drawled Shouyou, shifting nervously.

"What's wrong?", asked Kenma again, this time more firmly, cupping Shouyou's chin.

Shouyou took a deep, calming breath before looking up at Kenma again. "W—When I showed the team my new necklace, they started teasing me. Said we would be... uh... 'feisty' between the sheets? I didn't understand, so... before I came over... I... did some... googling?"

"Okay", nodded Kenma, growing decidedly more interested in this conversation. "And what kind of things did you google? What did you come up with, Shou-chan?"

"Stuff about possessiveness and like... putting your name on your lover... And I followed links who led to other sites with other key words that I tried to google that brought me to even more different sites and I got kinda deeper and deeper into this stuff and found... uh...", stammered Shouyou, face beet red. "Things like... BDSM? About... doms and subs...? I—I know it's like _totally_ far-fetched from one silly necklace, but what I read, about... orders. And praise. And that sounded kinda... familiar. I mean, not that I _knew_ that was what you were doing, if it even was what you were doing. I dunno, maybe all the googling and the dirty things got to my head? Yeah, that's probably it. I'm sorry I even brought it up, Kenma. I know you don't really like too much touching, so there's no way you'd even like... uh, well... _normal_ sex? I guess. I dunno."

"Hey. Hey, calm down, Shou-chan", murmured Kenma softly, caressing Shouyou's cheeks. "You're right. I don't like touch much. From strangers, well also not too much from the people I know, but you're different. I love you, Shou-chan. And... you're also right with the other part. It... _is_ what I've been doing. What... direction I've been heading toward. I think... it's a way, for me, to make this... physical aspect between us more appealing to me."

"H—How so?", asked Shouyou intrigued and sat up, leaning against the headboard.

"It's... a game", offered Kenma, tilting his head.

"A... game of trust... I read that somewhere", mumbled Shouyou and blushed.

"Not just that", hummed Kenma, blinking slowly as he reached out to pinch Shouyou's right, already sore nipple, causing Shouyou to whimper pained. "Like that. Your body... has buttons. When I press them right, you react differently. The right combination and I win. Make you come. I like winning. I like the sounds you make when I complete a... level."

Shouyou stared wide-eyed and gaped a bit. "O—Oh. Uhm... So... it brings you the same kind of joy to... uh... play with me? That's... that's good, right? I mean, I was kind of worried that you were doing all the cuddling and making-out just for my sake. But if you enjoy it too, that's a huge relief."

"Yes", agreed Kenma amused and leaned in to kiss Shouyou gently. "I love you. I love making you feel good and hearing you make all those cute, little sounds." Shouyou seemed to relax in his arms. "So, do you... What do you think about the... other things you read? What did you read about?"

"Things like... the praises and orders... I like those. When you do the subtle things, but... I read about more... uh... _intense_ ones. I'd... like trying that. And... like... s—spankings? I watched some... videos... on those. That looked... wow", stammered Shouyou embarrassed, averting his eyes. "I mean you, don't have to! B—But it was all slap-slap-slap and looked..."

"I already figured you'd like that, once we'd... talk about this", chuckled Kenma knowingly, nudging Shouyou's face tenderly. "It's alright. What else did you see or like?"

"There were all those colorful toys?", offered Shouyou, dark-red. "Like... butt-plugs or cock-rings? They look like fun to play with. But I don't really know. I only looked a lot of stuff up today and it was a lot to take in. I just know I like what you're doing. What we're doing."

"Okay", nodded Kenma, already making plans in his head. "We'll figure all of this out later, mh? Maybe talk about it tomorrow again and look things up tomorrow? How does that sound?"

"That... sounds good", nodded Shouyou, obviously relieved. "Can... we go back to what we were doing before? Because the talking about doing this stuff made me really horny now."

Kenma laughed amused. So talking about it made Shouyou horny too, huh? He leaned down to kiss Shouyou again, both hands wrapping around Shouyou to reach down to his butt, squeezing.

"Anything you want, Shou-chan", hummed Kenma softly.

"So... could we... do more than just... jerking off?", asked Shouyou nervously, barely audible.

"How... much more?", inquired Kenma surprised, growing a bit giddy.

He had to admit that ever since he had started to see the appeal in physical relations with Shouyou, he had started to dig deeper and deeper and had spun so many various fantasies at this point, he never ran out of jerk-off-material anymore. So many things he was giddy to try with his boyfriend.

"...Sex? B—But only like regular sex for now. And then we look stuff up we could try? But I just... I'm nervous and I just want to do... the easy stuff first, alright?", asked Shouyou unsure.

"Of course. I mean, you gotta complete the easy levels before it gets tougher in any game", offered Kenma with a grin, kissing Shouyou hungrily. "It's alright. No need to be nervous. You and me both, we're never done this before. I only got the theoretical stuff from the internet too."

That seemed to ease Shouyou's nerves a bit. They were both nervous, but Kenma was far better at keeping his nerves in check and controlling his emotions, where Shouyou laid it all out in the open. The two boys slowly got out of their clothes until they were both naked, running their eyes over each other's bodies. Shouyou blushed again and ducked his head a bit.

"Calm down, Shou-chan", ordered Kenma gently, kissing his boyfriend.

Shouyou visibly relaxed into their kiss and they laid down more comfortably. When they parted, Kenma traced Shouyou's pink, plumb lips with his fingers. The pink lips were parted a little bit and Kenma pushed in just a tiny way. Shouyou seemed to get it because he opened his mouth more. Kenma smiled pleased as his fingers slid knuckles-deep into the warm, wet cavern.

"Good boy", praised Kenma softly, kissing Shouyou's collarbone. "Make them nicely slick, yes?"

A humming that sounded like agreement came from Shouyou's lips around Kenma's fingers. His tongue twirled around the fingers, coating them in saliva. All the while, Kenma was returning his attention once again to Shouyou's nipples. He could feel Shouyou growing hard under his administrations. Once the ginger was fully hard, Kenma pulled his fingers out of Shouyou's lips. His cat-like eyes drank in the sight of Shouyou beneath him, mouth open, tongue hanging out a little as it tried to stay in contact with the fingers, eyes half-lid in arousal. It was delicious.

"I need you to relax now, Shou-chan", ordered Kenma firmly. "It'll probably feel weird and odd..."

"It's fine", interrupted Shouyou embarrassed, cheeks an even darker pink now, elaborating upon seeing the confused look on Kenma's face. "I—I... tried it before... When I... jerk-off after we make out. I kinda always... p—put... a finger or two in when I jerk-off, imagining... i—it's you..."

A tiny, proud and pleased grin spread over Kenma's face at that confession, so he leaned up to pepper Shouyou's face with kisses again. "Good boy. So just relax, you know what's coming, huh?"

"W—Why do you keep calling me that?", asked Shouyou curiously. "I wanted to ask before too. I mean, I can guess, but then... I didn't really... do anything you told me to or like followed an order?"

"I call you that when you do something that pleases me. Doesn't matter if I told you to do it or if you did it on your own", explained Kenma as he eased two fingers into Shouyou, surprised at the hot-tight feeling. "Wow. You feel so tight, Shou-chan. Sucking me in like that."

He started scissoring Shouyou, pushing in and pulling out a bit, then he added another finger. With three fingers knuckles-deep inside Shouyou's ass, the ginger was writhing and whimpering, bucking against the intruder and clenching down as though demanding more.

"C—Can we... move along...?", asked Shouyou. "I wanna have you... inside of me... please?"

Kenma nodded sharply, slipping his fingers out and grasping Shouyou below the knees to lift his legs up and spread them apart. Positioning himself at the pulsing entrance, the blonde eased his way in, inch by inch. Shouyou started whimpering as the stretch became more intense than he was used to, but Kenma was good at distracting him with kisses. Once they were fully united, Kenma took a moment to pause and give Shouyou the time to adjust. That time was used by even more kissing, deeper kissing. Kenma wrapped his fingers around Shouyou's cock and started to massage it.

"M—Move", gasped Shouyou, bucking his hips. "Please? Move, please. This so... bwuah and my brain feels all whuuum and I really need to feel you move, please!"

Kenma had to grin amused at Shouyou's behavior, though he was eager to obey. He started thrusting sharp and hard, barely able to hold back at all. Shouyou was just so warm and tight and beautiful beneath him. _This_ , this Kenma enjoyed right away. It felt so intense, to be one with Shouyou. It drove it home that Shouyou truly was _his_. And he loved that. Loved that he had such a beautiful, cheerful, bright and amazing person all to himself. Only his.

"You're mine, Shou-chan", murmured Kenma as he kissed and bit Shouyou's neck and shoulders. "Say it, Shou-chan. Be good and say that you're mine, my little crow."

"Y—Yours", panted Shouyou beneath him, looking completely blissed-out. "Only yours, Kenma!"

Kenma hummed pleased at that and thrust even harder, until Shouyou was whimpering beneath him. Only shortly before the end did he remember that he should also take care of Shouyou, wrapping his fingers around the shorter boy's member and starting to jerk him off. Shouyou whimpered happily and relieved at that. Grinning, Kenma kissed Shouyou again.

"Come for me, Shou-chan?", requested Kenma softly, nibbling Shouyou's jaw.

That was a request hard to deny at this point, because Shouyou was really enjoying the feeling of being stretched and filled by Kenma, having his boyfriend move inside of him like that, all hard and raw and fast, hitting something inside of Shouyou that totally made him see stars and his vision go all whooosh. Moaning, Shouyou came into Kenma's hand and went slack beneath the blonde. The setter groaned as Shouyou's muscles tightened up around him. Grunting, the blonde came deep inside his lover, waiting until he squeezed out the last drop before pulling out. Shouyou gave the cutest whimper at the loss of Kenma's cock inside of him. Grinning amused, Kenma flipped the ginger over and spread his legs some, curious to see. Shouyou mewled slightly.

"What'cha doin, Ke'ma?", mumbled Shouyou exhausted, titling his head slightly.

"I wanna see", hummed Kenma as though it was all the answer needed.

He pulled Shouyou's cheeks apart. He had wanted to see Shouyou's hole for a while and right now, Shouyou was so knocked out, he was not going to object. Aside from the cute, embarrassed whine coming from the ginger. But at this point, that didn't stop Kenma anymore, because Shouyou was _gorgeous_. A tight, pink pucker that was more red now, looking rather sore. It kept gaping in the aftermath of their sex, squelching some of Kenma's cum out. Kenma grinned amused and pushed the cum back in, making Shouyou wince and whimper. Apparently, Kenma had been a bit too rough, because that poor, little hole looked very over-worked and abused.

"I shouldn't have been so hard on you", stated Kenma honestly.

The middle-blocker took a long moment before he answered, sounding more than embarrassed. "No. I... l—like it. I can still feel you inside me..."

"But you're gonna be very sore tomorrow", pointed Kenma out, frowning.

"...I'd like that", admitted Shouyou, mumbling into the pillow. "Being sore is always the best about practice, right? It reminds me of what I did and makes me feel all proud. And if I'm sore because you made love to me, then that's a reminder that you love me. I like that."

Kenma grinned gently, returning his focus on the reddish hole. If he was being honest, he liked that sight. He liked how sore and abused Shouyou's hole looked, it filled him with an odd sense of pride to know he had caused this. Though he didn't like the way his cum kept leaking out of the gaping hole. Frowning, Kenma used two fingers to again, push it in.

"But you keep making a mess, leaking my cum like that", sighed Kenma. "I need to wear a condom, I guess. So we can tie it and toss it, because I'm not changing the sheets after every sex."

"No!", exclaimed Shouyou, looking upset as he sat up some to look down at Kenma. "I—I _really_ like the warmth and that you... left something inside of me... L—Like a... mark?"

Kenma grinned amused at that, tilting his head. "We should buy you a plug, then."

Shouyou blushed brightly and stared at Kenma with wide eyes. "Uhm... Y—Yes?"

Kenma snorted at that answer and stood. "As it is now, we should get you cleaned up before this ends in a mess. I know you wanna cuddle and rest, but for now, we need a shower."

Shouyou moaned displeased, trying to hide under the pillow. Kenma rolled his eyes and pinched Shouyou's ass-cheeks, causing the ginger to yelp. Unwillingly so, Shouyou got up and followed Kenma into the bathroom, where the couple took a nice, long, hot shower together before returning to Kenma's bed, where the blonde more than eagerly wrapped them both up in blankets and cuddled Shouyou close, knowing how much the middle-blocker enjoyed his cuddles.

"I love you, Kenma", mumbled Shouyou against Kenma's chest.

/break\

The next two weeks were strange to Hinata, really. They had looked up a lot on the internet together during the weekend and made some rules and guidelines together. They established a safeword for Hinata – toss – and things that Hinata was supposed to do or not supposed to do.

When they were unable to see each other, Kenma would send Hinata instructions via text, to which Hinata had to reply with either red, green or yellow, depending on if it was possible for Hinata to fulfill the orders, or if he was in the middle of practice or family matters. If he answered with 'green', he was supposed to get to them and do not differ from the orders.

He was to either reply in detail, or occasionally even send photos as proof.

Kenma, in return, had already send various gifts to Shouyou – sex-toys he had ordered online and send right away to Shouyou's address, all to be used during their little games.

What Shouyou wasn't allowed to do was come without Kenma's specific orders. Sometimes, that meant he wasn't allowed to come all day even though Kenma made him do a lot of dirty things.

Like today, for example. It was Friday, two weeks after his and Kenma's very first time, the day Shouyou would finally be able to go and visit Kenma again. And Kenma had send him a lot of instructions this morning, because he wanted Shouyou very, very eager by the time the boy would arrive in Tokyo. The thought alone made Shouyou hard.

 _Put on the cock-ring I bought you. No coming until I'm inside of you_ – had been send to Shouyou yesterday afternoon already, which meant he had been wearing it twenty-four hours already.

 _Pleasure yourself on the large orange vibrator, keep it inside for an hour_ – had been send in the evening and Kenma knew that Shouyou loved the big toy the most. It wasn't exactly Kenma's size – Kenma was very well-endowed, as Shouyou had found out after some googling – but it was the closest thing Shouyou could get. And ever since the weekend two weeks ago, Kenma inside of him was all he could think about. It was as present on his mind as playing volleyball, even.

Shouyou had writhed on the large vibrator for a full hour, half way in, Kenma had called to make sure Shouyou had done as instructed. They had talked for the rest of the hour, Kenma giving him live-instructions, to push it in deeper, increase the speed, moan louder – even though the blonde knew Shouyou had to keep it down because his family was home! And even though Shouyou had been begging on his knees for release, Kenma had not allowed it.

"Pinch your nipples for me, Shou-chan", had Kenma ordered. "Until they're hard and red and then you send me a picture so I can make sure you did good."

Of course Shouyou did as his boyfriend had ordered and when Kenma praised him for doing good first try and not requiring Kenma to order a second session, Kenma ordered him to put on his new nipple-clamps. They hurt, but gods did Shouyou _love_ having his nipples tortured.

"You keep the clamps on as long as you can. When it gets too bad, you take them off. I don't want you to leave any damage, Shou-chan", had Kenma said sternly. "But as long as you can bear."

And Shouyou had also done that. His nipples were sore and sensitive, causing his dick to twitch whenever his shirt rubbed against the sore nubs. Shouyou enjoyed it so much, all he wanted was Kenma's touch to drive him over the edge. Over night, Shouyou had been instructed to keep a vibrating butt-plug in his hole. School on Friday was torture, because after all the over-stimulation of yesterday, all he could think of was Kenma and Kenma's hands and Kenma's cock and Kenma's orders. He even had a hard time concentrating during practice, which meant he got yelled at by Kageyama, which put him down a little, but when he got the next text from Kenma, it lifted his mood again, making his heart go all thump-thump-thump again.

 _Put on the vibrating eggs before you leave and keep them on until I take them off. I'm looking forward to having you here all weekend, Shou-chan. We're gonna have a lot of fun, my parents are in Kyoto for the weekend, so we will play all weekend ;3_

Finally, they were actually going to have fun together. As much as Shouyou enjoyed their texting and phone-sex, he really wanted to play with Kenma in person. He also really wanted to have proper sex with Kenma again, so he obediently put the embarrassingly pink vibrating eggs onto his still sore nipples, the largest one went into his hole and all were put on the highest volume. All his nerves were on edge as Hinata sat on the train, being stimulated by the toys like that. His thoughts spun all the possibilities of what they'd be doing this weekend.

"Well, well, well, the little crow looks pretty out of it."

Shouyou blinked, looking around as he exited the train. Kenma stood there, together with Kuroo, who had a wicked and knowing smirk on his face. Shouyou's face was in flames.

"Y—You told him?", asked Shouyou, looking hurt.

"I stole Kenma's phone, because he's been even more focused on your texts lately than he used to", explained Kuroo, lifting his hands up in defense, the smirk turning nasty as he leered down at the small ginger. "Seems that Kenma has you well-trained, chibi-chan. Wouldn't have pecked you for such a good sub though. Makes me rather... curious."

"You're not going to be curious about _my_ Shou-chan", growled Kenma, grabbing Shouyou by the waist and pulling him in for a hug and a kiss. "Hello, Shou-chan. I missed you. I'm sorry Kuroo is bothering you. We'll get rid of him on the way home, mh?"

Shouyou nodded in agreement, nuzzling Kenma's neck as he clung onto Kenma and took a deep breath. "Can we... j—just another moment, please? I... missed you."

Kenma smiled, holding tighter onto Shouyou. "It's alright, Shou-chan. I got you."

Kuroo snorted amused. He never would have thought to see Kenma that affectionate with anyone. And he clearly noticed that the couple was more than glad to get rid of him on their way back. As soon as the door closed behind the couple, Kenma had his boyfriend pinned against said door, kissing him hungrily and tugging on his clothes until Shouyou was naked. Grinning pleased, Kenma traced the vibrating eggs taped to Shouyou's nipples.

"You did good, Shou-chan", praised Kenma softly, other hand wandering down to Shouyou's asshole to feel for the third egg. "Ah. Very good. Such a good boy. How do you feel?"

"Sore. Aching. Hot. Need you", panted Hinata, eyelids half-lid.

"Sh, it's alright", crooned Kenma, peppering Hinata's face with kisses. "I got you, Shou-chan. I promise, I'll spend all weekend making you feel really, really good."

"T—Thank you", gasped Hinata, fingers clawed into the blonde hair of his boyfriend.

"Let's head to the bedroom, mh?", suggested Kenma, nudging the ginger some.

Hinata nodded eagerly, clinging onto Kenma. They somehow made their way to the bedroom, losing their clothes on the way. Kissing Shouyou gently, Kenma maneuvered the ginger onto the bed. When they parted, the blonde gave his lover a slight nudge to part his legs.

"Show it to me", requested Kenma gently.

Shouyou blushed furiously and squeezed his eyes shut. Somehow, it was one thing taking pictures and sending them to Kenma was different from displaying himself like that and having Kenma's eyes on him like that. Those cat-like golden eyes were just too intense.

"What are you waiting for, Shou-chan?", asked Kenma with a frown. "Be a good boy."

Whimpering softly, Shouyou grabbed his thighs and lifted them up and apart. He didn't quite understand, but Kenma seemed to really enjoy looking at Shouyou's asshole. Blushing, Shouyou squeezed his eyes shut as though by him not seeing Kenma, Kenma couldn't see him. It was pretty endearing. Kenma smiled amused and laid down in front of Shouyou's spread legs. The pink hole was a bit red from everything Shouyou had done to it since yesterday and it was gaping greedily around the vibrating egg, as though it wanted more. Kenma gently prodded it before putting two fingers in and pulling the egg out. The sound his boyfriend made was a mixture somewhere between a relieved sigh and a frustrated mewl. The ginger's entrance seemed to gape even more, longing to be filled again. It made Kenma's cock twitch eagerly. Sitting back up, Kenma removed the vibrating eggs from Shouyou's sore nipples and leaned down to kiss each softly.

"You did good, Shou-chan", murmured Kenma softly, peppering Shouyou's torso and face with kisses. "I really want to be inside of you. Whenever you send me a nice picture, I thought about being right in there, feeling you around me again... How did you feel?"

"W—Wanted you too", whimpered Shouyou, arching his back. "So much! Please?"

Kenma smiled pleased at that and leaned down to kiss Shouyou hotly. Having the ginger distracted like that, he eased his way into the tight heat of his lover, groaning at the blissful feeling. He could easily do that every day, really. Shouyou felt so good and right and perfect around him, he wanted – no, needed – more of that. Shouyou hissed a little at the burn, still sore from all the excessive playing Kenma had made him do since yesterday, but ever since their first weekend together, they both knew how much Shouyou loved being sore from Kenma. Kenma started thrusting hard and deep, aiming to hit his lover's sweet spot as often as possible. While Shouyou completely fell apart beneath him, Kenma drank in both the sight and the sounds.

"L—Let me cum, please", begged Shouyou distressed, trying to rub himself against Kenma.

"Not yet, Shou-chan", whispered Kenma firmly. "First, I fill you up, then I will spank you for spending so decidedly too much time with Kageyama, then I will fuck you again and then I may let you cum, if you're being a good boy and beg for it properly. Maybe."

Shouyou whimpered. Kenma was increasingly jealous of Kageyama, though Shouyou didn't really get it. But him telling Kenma 'red' because he was in the middle of training with Kageyama, or getting tutoring from Yachi-chan together with Kageyama had already earned him the threat that he would get his first spanking from Kenma when they'd see each other again. So Shouyou didn't really mind. He had regretted that they hadn't done that their first weekend already.

Kenma was fast to finish inside his lover, too much arousal building up over the past two weeks. He panted hard as he filled Shouyou, feeling the greedy ass milk every single drop out of him. Licking his lips, Kenma reached out to his nightstand where he had previously placed a nice, large butt-plug for exactly this situation. As he slowly pulled out, he pushed the plug in.

"On all four, Shou-chan", ordered Kenma softly, kissing Hinata's cheek.

Hinata nodded reluctantly and sat up on all fours, ass sticking up in the air. Kenma knelt beside him, resting a hand on Shouyou's round, firm butt to caress it. After a moment of enjoying the soft skin, he lifted his hand and placed a testing slap on Shouyou's ass. The ginger yelped, but it seemed more out of surprise than pain, so Kenma tried again with a little more force, making Shouyou actually moan. He repeated the action a couple of times until Shouyou's ass was red. Fascinated, Kenma picked up the pace, spreading his hits out to paint more of Shouyou's skin red. Not wishing to overdo it, Kenma stopped as it was a nice, soft crimson. Flipping Shouyou back over, Kenma knelt down between his legs again. He cautiously slipped the cock-ring off of Hinata's dick, causing the ginger to moan in relief. Next, Kenma reached down to grasp the butt-plug.

"I'm going to pull it out, so be good and clench down", ordered Kenma.

Shouyou vaguely nodded and when the plug slipped out of him, he did his best to clench down, waiting for Kenma to push inside of him again. He sighed relieved when Kenma was once again inside of him. Spanking Shouyou really had been enough to make Kenma hard for a second time.

"This time, you're allowed to come", whispered Kenma, kissing the tears from Shouyou's cheeks. "Because you took your spanking so well. You want to come?"

"Yes, please", gasped Shouyou, fingers clawed at Kenma's blonde strands. "Please lemme come!"

Kenma grinned as he started jerking off his boyfriend. Shouyou didn't last too long, because he had been so over-stimulated by everything that had happened in the past two days. With a soft whimper on his lips, did the ginger shoot his cum all over both their stomachs. Panting harshly, Hinata collapsed on the bed and simply enjoyed the harsh movement of Kenma inside of him until the blonde finished inside of him again, filling him with even more warm cum. Shouyou moaned pleased at the feeling, enjoying it thoroughly. Again, Kenma plugged him as he pulled out. After that, the blonde pulled Shouyou into a secure, tight hug, kissing the top of his head.

"You did good, Shou-chan", praised Kenma, caressing the ginger. "I love you."

"I love you too...", hummed Shouyou with a lazy, happy grin.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
